


寒梅着花未

by Ghost_11235



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: Other, 一剑封仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_11235/pseuds/Ghost_11235
Summary: 一个小车
Relationships: np - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	寒梅着花未

寒梅着花未  
“院子里的梅花开了，不多，通共四五枝。”北辰从门外走进来，他摘了斗篷，掸掉了身上的雪，把大麾挂到了架子上。  
“你要不要出去看看？”他笑着对内屋躺在床上的人说。那人一身红衣，躺在红色的床褥上，大红衬得那人极为苍白孱弱，好像即将破碎的瓷娃娃，毫无生气。  
“你肯放我出去？”那人冷笑一声，嘲道。他抬起手，传来丁零当啷的声音，他清癯的手腕竟被一条细细的银链束着，银链那头连在床头上。  
“寒洲要是想的话，我可以抱你出啊。”北辰宽容地笑笑，并没有在意傅寒洲的冒犯。  
“呵。”傅寒洲冷笑，他转过头去，不再看北辰。  
北辰却缓缓步入内室，在床边坐了下来，抬起手抚上了傅寒洲的脸。傅寒洲闭着双目，面容冷淡，丝毫不理会北辰。  
于是北辰愈发放肆起来，他的手划过傅寒洲的鼻梁，在那朱唇上停了片刻又往下划去，落到了傅寒洲的颈子上，他似乎格外喜欢这，指尖从傅寒洲的喉结上轻轻抚摸着。  
“摸够了没有？”傅寒洲终于睁开眼，冷声道，他着实不喜欢这种命脉在别人手中的感觉。  
“怎么也摸不够，”北辰还是笑着，“寒洲这么好看，怎么能够呢？”  
他说着，手指继续往下，拨开傅寒洲的衣襟，露出单薄而白皙的胸膛，其上落着星星点点的红痕，尤其是那对茱萸附近。北辰的手指点在那颗茱萸上，然后把玩了起来。  
傅寒洲的呼吸声一下子就乱了，他绷紧了身体，咬着下唇，生怕泄出一声呻吟。  
北辰笑笑，他戏谑道：“想不到娘子此处竟如此敏感啊。”  
“滚！”傅寒洲咬着牙，从牙缝中挤出一个字。他绷得很紧，不想让那人知道自己的软弱。可是北辰怎会如傅寒洲所愿，他将傅寒洲扶起，让他跨坐在自己的腿上。傅寒洲挣扎起来，但他的麻药还未解，手脚一片酸软，怎会止住北辰的动作？  
北辰也乐意傅寒洲挣两下，反正那人武功未恢复，奋力挣扎在他眼中就像是调情一般，点火功力到是十成十，其他的便没有了。他掐着傅寒洲的细腰，凑过头去，含住了那点茱萸。  
“艹。。。”傅寒洲抖了一下，他的身体极为敏感，实在经不起挑逗。  
北辰轻笑一声，抬起头，拉出了一条淫绯的银丝。只见那颗茱萸颤颤巍巍地立着，上面覆了一层水光，显得情色万分。  
傅寒洲只觉胸口一阵酥麻，尤其是那处常被那人把玩的地方。他感受到身下有一个又热又硬的东西抵着他的臀间，在那处难以启齿的地方不住地蹭着。  
北辰将傅寒洲的衣服扯的更开，只见那双长腿上红痕遍布，尤其是大腿内侧，还有几个牙印。  
他握住了那人的玉茎挑逗起来，等那人彻底兴奋起来却又坏心眼地掐住那人出口。  
“让我。。。出来。。。”傅寒洲喘息着，他无力地趴在北辰怀里，下巴搁在北辰肩上，他想拨开北辰作乱的手，但是手上无力，只得划两下。  
“叫相公就让你舒服。”北辰轻声在他耳边道。  
“滚！”傅寒洲咬牙骂道，他被欺负狠了，眼角尽是红色，眸中秋水荡漾。  
“娘子还是学不乖啊。”北辰叹道。  
“谁是。。。你娘子！”傅寒洲喘息着说。  
“你我已有夫妻之实，娘子莫要嘴硬。”北辰一手禁锢这傅寒洲，另一手在傅寒洲光裸的身上游走点火。  
“你也配？”傅寒洲又挣了起来。  
“我不配那谁配呢？应龙成吗？”北辰低声道，他不再笑了，双目眯了起来，一副危险的样子。  
“他。。。比你好一万倍！”傅寒洲勉力道。  
“看来得让你知道，”北辰狠狠地拧了一把那人的臀尖，“你到底是谁的人。”  
他将傅寒洲放到床上，将床尾的链子系在傅寒洲脚腕上，将那人双腿分的极大，又将那人双手束在头顶，接着，北辰从床头取来一个匣子，从中拿出一对坠着铃铛的乳夹夹在那人胸口的那对茱萸上。  
北辰伸手拨了拨，傅寒洲只觉胸口一阵钝痛，钝痛中还夹着几分刺激，清脆的铃声让他脸色绯红了几分。  
北辰未停住，他又拿出了一根玉势，细细涂好脂膏遍往傅寒洲的后庭塞去。那处小穴被撑开，周围一片艳红，含着玉色的柱体，显得分外淫绯。  
“娘子这么喜欢忤逆为夫，为夫也得好好振振夫纲啊。娘子遍在此处细细尝尝滋味，什么时候知道错了，什么时候再放开。”北辰打量了一遍这副美色，起身离开。  
“哦，对了，为夫加了点东西，娘子可要好好品尝，莫要辜负为夫心意。”北辰说罢便开门离开了。  
傅寒洲觉得自己胸口又热又涨，穴口也是如此，北辰竟给那些玩意上抹了春药。他难耐地蹭着被褥，双腿挣了起来，但是却没有任何用处。  
应龙城进来时便是看到这样一副美景，美人被束在床上，胸口的茱萸艳红，偶尔的扭动带来一阵铃声，穴口被一根玉势堵住。  
他当机立断，拔剑斩断了银链，胡乱地给那人拢了拢衣服，抱起那人运起轻功窜了出去。  
“难受。。。”傅寒洲呻吟道，他神志不清，只是凭着本能往抱着自己的那人身上蹭去。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”应龙城抱紧了那人，他咬着牙，忍得很是辛苦。若不是。。。若不是他的无力，怎会让那人被折辱至此？！  
“难受。。。”傅寒洲的声音里带了几分哭腔。应龙城停在林子当中，他只觉那人身体柔若无骨，缠着自己，好像要索取更多。他将那人压在树干上，吻上了那人的薄唇，手将玉势乳夹尽数解开扔去。  
傅寒洲下意识环住了应龙城的颈子，他的双腿缠上了应龙城的腰，有一下没一下地蹭着。  
“进来。。。我难受。”傅寒洲含糊道。  
应龙城再也忍不住，他做了一路的柳下惠，忍得着实辛苦，见心上人这副模样，怎会再忍下去，他解开衣衫，抵住那人后穴，挺身而入。  
傅寒洲那处早已被玉势做的松软，轻松的含住了应龙城，他仰起头，颈子处的曲线分外好看，眼眸处水色潋滟，动情至极。她还是咬着唇，只是被撞的狠了才露出几声情色的呻吟。  
“对不起，以后我不会再让你受伤了。”应龙城抵着那人深处释放了出来。他抱紧昏过去的那人，低声道。


End file.
